Kalfight! (New OSRS Grandmaster Quest)
The Kalphite God, Kaluda has plagued Sophanem with a deadly disease. A Canopic Jar of Kaluda appears to be stolen from the Great Pyramid. You must help locate the Jar and stop the wrath on Sophanem. Quest Difficulty: Grandmaster Quest Length: Long Requirements: * 71 Agility * 75 Attack * 75 Magic * 64 Slayer * A Total of 144 Quest Points Quest Requirements: * Contact! * Desert Treasure Other Requirements: You must beable to defeat: * Kalphite Elder (Level 401) * Kalphite Queen (Level 333) * Master Bandit (Level 126) * Bandit (Level 90) * Bandit (Level 90) * Kalphite Soldier (Level 85) - Multiple Rewards: 4 Quest Points, 67,500 Agility, Attack, Magic and Slayer Experience, Keris (i) - Increased melee stats, special attack and has a stronger effect when fighting Kalphite, Access to the Kalphite Underpass allowing you to slay Ancient Kalphite (With 71 Slayer) and Kalphite Elder. You can also add the Kalphite Elder's head onto your Slayer Helm or Slayer Ring, to create an Eternal Slayer Ring. Quest Start: Speak with High Priest in Sophanem. 1) Speak to High Priest in Sophanem. He will advise you to leave, as the inhabitants of the town have been infected instantly with a poisonous gas. Convince him that you will help them and he will ask you to investigate the Grand Pyramid. 2) Enter the Pyramid and go through to the western-room with the canopic jars and you will notice one missing. Report back to the High Priest and he will send his holy forces to channel the desert. He wishes you accompany them. 3) Go talk to the Sophanem General by the Sphinx. He will send out several search parties, inside and outside of the town. He wants you to scout the northern area of the desert by Al Kharid. Accept and head to the Shanty Pass. 4) Once there, go north-east by the Magic Carpet and you will notice a fragment of a Jar by one of the cactus. Inspect it and it will appear to be apart of the Canopic Jar's from Sophanem. Report back to the High Priest with the Jar and he will inform you that the Jar of Kaluda has been stolen. 5) Leave Sophanem and travel to the Wizard's Tower and speak to Sedridor. He can fix the Jar if you bring him the other pieces, aswell as the essence inside. 6) Return to the High Priest and he will inform you that another piece has been found by a villager in Pollvinach. The final place to visit would be the Bandit Camp. 7) Make your way to the Bandit Camp. Here you will encounter a cutscene between a group of three bandits. After interrogating them, you will find out that they were the ones responsible for the Jar's theft, and that they've hidden the last piece. Defeat both of the Bandits (Level 90) and the Master Bandit will give up his Clue Scroll. 8) The first clue on the map is an anagram of Falador Party Room - APOMRORYTLADFADRO. Once there, search the fireplace and you will find another Clue Scroll. 9) This clue will point by the Chaos Altar and the Chaos Fanatic in the wilderness. Make sure you only bring your scroll. The fastest way of getting there is to use a Burning Amulet to the Lava Maze and running west. You will also need a spade. Dig on the point marked and you will receive a Clue Scroll. 10) Now with this Clue Scroll, you will need to travel to Karamja and visit the Tzhaars. It appears the Bandit passed the Mage Shop Ket the final Clue Scroll. You will need to bargain with him, eventually trading away 4,000 Tokkul. 11) The location for the final Clue Scroll is at the top of Ice Mountain near Edgeville. Dig in the specific spot and you will receive a note reading "scammed." 12) Head back to the Bandit Camp and ask for the location of the Master Bandit. It will appear he has travelled to Al Kharid. You will find him in Al Kharid Bank. 13) Prepare to fight a high-leveled and hard-hitting NPC who has use of the Dragon Dagger (p++) spec and Dragon Scimitar. You will engage in battle after confronting him. Kill him and he will drop the last fragment. 14) Return to the High Priest with the piece and he will give you appraisal. Finally, he will need godlike essence of what was once in the jar, and suggests the dust from the Kalphite Queen. You will need to prepare yourself as you will need to travel down to the Kalphite Lair and kill the Kalphite Queen once. 15) Once you've defeated the Queen, she will drop dust which you can collect and use in a vial, aswell as her ordinary drop. Return to the Wizard's Tower with all of the pieces and Sedridor will fuse the pieces together, forming a Jar of Kaluda. Now you must take this back to the Pyramid. 16) Go back to the Pyramid and attempt to place the Jar down on the empty gap between the Canopic Jars. Suddenly, you will be transported to strange room. Inside, you will be greeted by Kaluda's Curse. Kaluda will mistake you for the thief and will cause a disruptance in the entire desert! She will leave you to die inside the room. However, you will need to teleport out (Lumbridge or Teletab). 17) Head past Shanty Pass and you will engage in a cutscene with a massive Kalphite terrorizing the towns. Be prepared to engage in combat with it, as it's extremely powerful. Head back to Sophanem and speak to the Sphinx. He will help out, only if you give him your cat. Accept and he will enchant your Keris. Equip your Keris and prepare for battle. 18) After speaking to the Sphinx, the Kalphite will have made it's way to Sophanem. After defeating it, deal the final blow with the Keris to destroy it. Grab it's head and return to the High Priest. He will then accompany you to the Pyramid and offer the head to Kaluda's Jar. Kaluda's Curse will reappear and accept the offering, sparing the desert as the Jar has been returned and it's creation had been put to rest. Quest Complete.